


XI: Red Wine and Pretzel

by gilbert_theloli_nightray



Series: Backstories and Lore [1]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbert_theloli_nightray/pseuds/gilbert_theloli_nightray
Summary: A possible explanation of Red Wine and Pretzel's relationship.
Series: Backstories and Lore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566835
Kudos: 4





	XI: Red Wine and Pretzel

I looked around the room. Blood was dripping from the walls, the ceiling, and my hands. It seemed no place was untouched.

I couldn’t stop my hands from shaking. My ears were pounding. I had to get out. I had to control this. I had to find help.

After weeks of searching, I came across a man named Pretzel. He was trustworthy, a food soul, and able to keep a secret. That was the most important part.

“I have come to you, desperate for help.” I lowered my head in shame as I explained the problem with my bloodlust. “I am not naive enough to believe you can cure me, but I want to be able to control this.”

Pretzel looked him over. “I wouldn’t want anyone to fall and I wouldn’t want a terror that serious to plague a town. I will help you, but you must know you may not like anything.”

I had already assumed I wouldn’t like everything that was going to happen, so that wasn’t a problem for me. “I agree. Thank you.”

As Pretzel helped me, I was able to repay him by being an… assistant of sorts. While this was something I never stepped into, I didn't mind. Obviously being a priest, Pretzel was rarely violent. He took more to caring for the people in church. Especially the children.

However, he was not as holy as he appeared to be. He did have his share of sins and I have committed a fair amount in helping him, but that was of no concern to me.

I stayed with this man for a few months. I finally left after believing I had myself under control to the point where I could safely be near blood. I did keep in touch, returning on occasion if my help was needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I believe Red Wine went to Pretzel for help controlling his blood lust. He wanted to help while staying, so he decided to do whatever he could to help.


End file.
